I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by snaebyllej80
Summary: Songfic about Ginny's feelings just after the conclusion of HBP.


_**She's going out to forget they were together**_

_**All that time he was taking her for granted**_

Ginny Weasley hitched her messenger bag up higher on her shoulder and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her best friend Hermione Granger to purchase a few books in Flourish & Blotts. So far, Hermione had been doing most of the actual shopping on this trip. _Wasn't this trip supposed to be for my benefit? _Ginny tried not to feel sulky and resentful. _She said I needed some me time, to forget Harry. This isn't exactly what I had in mind._

_**She wants to see if there's more**_

_**than he gave she's looking for**_

Ginny stared at the flashing Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sign in the window, lost in thought. _Now that I think about it, he really wasn't for me. He's just too noble. I'd be better off just forgetting about him._ It should have been easy. But Ginny found herself thinking about Harry at the strangest times, like now, looking at Fred and George's flashing sign. _He's noble, all right. He even gave Fred and George their start-up loan. Some loan, it's not like they paid him back for it._ Ginny actually smiled, remembering when Fred and George told her two weeks after the tournament, swearing her to secrecy. "I guess we can trust you, Gin," George had said, "well, at least more than Mum or WonWon, he can't keep a secret to save his spattergroited head!" That was only partially true, since the only people Ron would ever tell would be Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione. She tried her best not to be jealous of the close relationship Hermione had with Harry, because it wasn't as if Hermione wanted Harry to herself. Ginny knew all about _that _side of the issue._ I guess he probably couldn't have given me all I wanted anyways. Even if all I wanted was him. _Ginny sighed to herself as Hermione finally emerged from Flourish & Blotts, beaming and laden with about twelve large books.

_**He calls her up**_

_**He's trippin on the phone now**_

_**He doesn't want her out there**_

_**And alone now**_

Every time he looked at her, he had this concerned face on, like he cared about her safety. Well, maybe he did. _But if he cared that much, he'd be with me._ He had taught Ron how to use the "fellytone" a few months ago, and Ron let her talk to Harry after their conversations. Harry was always protective of Ginny, after the incident with the diary in her first year. He was kind of like another older brother. _And that's all. _

_**He knows she's movin it**_

_**Knows she's using it**_

_**Now he's losing it**_

_**She don't care**_

Ginny set her chin determinedly as Hermione led her into the Leaky Cauldron. _He's got hardships? Regrets? Don't we all. Go talk to ickle Ronniekins, O Chosen One._ She felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't meant to be so acidic. _I'm getting way too emotional about this. I'm making it all about him. Me. This trip is for me._

_**Everybody put up your hands**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_Love sucks,_ Ginny thought pointedly, sipping her tea and ignoring her true feelings._ I give up on relationships. _How many boyfriends had she sifted through, trying to find 'the one'? And now that she'd found him, he was too noble to stay with her. _C'mon Harry. I'm sure we could have made it work._ Better not to try at all than to try and fall.

_**Feel the beat now**_

_**If you've got nothing left**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Back it up now**_

_**You've got a reason to live**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feelin' good now**_

_**Don't be afraid to get down**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

Ginny put in her headphones, ignoring Hermione's pleading look. Hermione hated it when she was tuned out. She cued up her favorite Weird Sisters tune and leaned back against the counter.

_**He was always giving her attention**_

_**Looking hard to find the things she mentioned**_

_**He was dedicated**_

_**But most suckers hate it**_

_**That girl was fine**_

_**But she didn't appreciate him**_

_He's a great guy. He'll really make some girl happy one day. Just not me._ Ginny sighed. _There are so many girls that wouldn't even appreciate the _real _Harry. They don't know him. They just want to be on the inside, they want to know if he really does have a Hippogriff tattooed across his chest. Posers, the lot of them._ Hermione plucked one earbud out of Ginny's ear. 'C'mon, Gin, let's go to Gringotts and get our school money. Are you alright?' Ginny nodded and stood up. 'I just need a minute. Wait outside for me, okay?'

_**She calls him up**_

_**She's tripping on the phone now**_

_**He had to get up**_

_**And he ain't comin home now**_

_**He's tryin' to forget her**_

_**That's how we come with him**_

_**When he first met her**_

_**When they first got together**_

Ginny pulled out her tiny gold cell phone, concealed in the hidden pocket of her Muggle-style bomber jacket. _Mum would freak if she knew,_ Ginny thought with a small smug smile of satisfaction. She dialed and waited.

'Hello?'

'Harry?' His voice sent a thrill through Ginny.

'Ginny. Why are you calling me?'

'I just wanted to know if there's any possible-'

Harry cut her off with a rough sigh.

'You know I wish things were different, Gin. You're not making this any easier.'

Ginny bit her lower lip.

'You're sure? Absolutely sure? You know I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Harry.'

'We've discussed this already, Ginny. I'm not putting you in danger.'

'It's the beginning of the end of the world, Harry. All of us are in danger.'

'Ginny! I won't sacrifice you for my own happiness!'

'What about for mine?'

There was silence on the other line.

'No, Gin. I love you.'

Then there was the soft _click_ as the Dursleys' phone was replaced on its cradle.

Ginny sat down on the bar stool and put her head down on the counter.

_**Everybody put up your hands**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feel the beat now**_

_**If you got nothing left**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Back it up now**_

_**You got a reason to live**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feelin' good now**_

_**Don't be afraid to get down**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

'I hate heroes.' Ginny whispered to herself. She stood up and jogged outside to where Hermione was tapping her foot and looking impatient. Hermione had always understood Ginny well and tried her best to help. But there were some things Ginny couldn't share with her, which Hermione would never understand. Hermione took one glance at Ginny, gave her a quick hug, and began dragging her in the direction of Gringotts Bank.

_**To the beat**_

_**You got nothing to lose**_

_**Don't be afraid to get down**_

Ginny began to smile, being pulled at a breakneck speed by her best friend._ He cares about my safety. _Even if he _was _being stubborn about the fact that she was already in danger. _I guess he's just not ready to put me in any extra danger. Maybe in a few years, if the war's ever over. _Patience was not one of Ginny's virtues. _But for him, I'd wait. No matter how infuriating he may be._

_**We break up**_

_**It's something that we do now**_

_**Everyone has got to do it sometime**_

_**It's okay, let it go**_

_**Get out there and find someone**_

Ginny caught a glimpse of Neville Longbottom in the Madame Malkin's shop window. Neville waved excitedly, almost knocking over poor Madame Malkin in the process. Ginny suppressed a chuckle and waved back with her free hand. _Good friends are better than boyfriends, anyways. So much less hassle. And completely strings-free._

_**It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here**_

_**Get off the wire**_

_**You know everything is good here**_

_**Stop what you're doin'**_

_**You don't wanna ruin**_

_**The chance that you got to**_

_**find a new one**_

Hermione stopped abruptly and Ginny almost plowed into her. 'You know what you need to do?' Hermione turned to face Ginny.

'What?'

Hermione grinned. 'Just stick with friendship until Harry realizes what a mistake he made. Strings-free and lots less hassle.'

Sometimes Ginny didn't realize how Hermione was so perceptive. She laughed and pulled Hermione by the hand towards the bank steps. 'You know what? I think I'll just stick with good friends. And maybe he'll never clue in. But I need to move on. I'll never know if there's someone else if I keep dwelling on could-have-beens.'

_**Everybody put up your hands**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feel the beat now**_

_**If you got nothing left**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Back it up now**_

_**You got a reason to live**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feelin' good now**_

_**Don't be afraid to get down**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

Ginny and Hermione stepped into Gringotts Bank. _I still hate love,_ Ginny thought. _But it doesn't look as though I'll stop feeling it anytime soon. I may as well learn to live with it, and wait until the right time._ She smiled, turned to Hermione, and gave her a giant hug.

'Thanks, 'Mione.'

'For what?'

'For being there.' Ginny said simply. And she smiled again.

_**Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good.**_


End file.
